Seemingly
by DaLuvInMii
Summary: Sasuke is Naruto's superior. He only wants to protect and ravish his little blond. But their affections may not last long with so much interference. Can they handle these constant interuptions or will they have a change of heart.
1. Seemingly Innocent

**WARNING: **

_Characters are kinda young in this story. (Ages will be made clear throughout chapters.)_

_This world does not exist, so do not compare. _

_Some words or names are made up. (They will be explained later.)_

_OUR LAWS AND WAY OF LIFE DOES NOT APPLY TO THEM._

_._

_._

_._

Seemingly Innocent 

.

.

.

"Onii- Chan, you're so brave. I'm glad you came with me." The small boy lifted his shaggy golden locks to flash a bright grin and stare into the obsidian eyes of his most cherished person. "So am I, Naru- Chan. It's a lot more fun when we go in the water together." A pale hand brushed back silky raven locks then settled on sun kissed cheeks. The raven looked into those deep blue oceans orbs and gave the latter a small smile. The little ball of sunshine instantly lit up at the tiny gesture. "Before doing so we need to put on some sunscreen. Your skin is already perfectly tanned and mine is sensitive in the sun. Get on the towel and lay on your stomach, I'll do you first."

.

.

.

The latter jumped over the cooler and lay on his bright orange beach towel with red and yellow swirls. "Okay Sasu- nii-san, I'm ready." The pale boy walked over to the towel and bent down on his knee's by the younger boy's side. Those long slim fingers wasted no time in covering that petite back after lubricating his hands with sunscreen. Those same fingers massaged and soothed every area of visible skin it could find. "Ooh, Sasu- Chan, that feels great. You're really good at this."

.

.

.

The older boy chuckled at the compliment and added some pressure to a particularly tense spot on the latter's lower back. The blond tensed a bit and started to push back, but the other would not allow it. He pushed him back down and started to soothe the spot. "Relax dobe. It was only a knot. Does that feel good now?"

.

.

.

"Yes… umm Sasuke? Why are you on top of me?" The blond turned his head to the side hoping to get a better view. "I just thought it'd be more comfortable this way, that's all."

.

.

.

To be honest it was. Sasuke wasn't excessively heavy. The boy was well toned and slightly slim with V- cut narrowed hips. Such physical features weren't exactly uncommon to see in a 13 year old boy where they're from. The men start training at a young age for future notices. But Naruto could have sworn no other boy can compare to Sasuke Uchiha. He was _perfect_. And the best part of it was that he was _his_. At least he'd soon be.

.

.

.

The strong pale hands on his back started to slowly slither down then faulted for only a second before grabbing his small hips. "You're so tense Naruto. I think I can relieve those tensions for you. As a matter of fact, I know I can." The raven leaned over by the blond's ears and spoke in a hush tone. "Would you like that Naruto?" A shiver slid down Naruto's spine and for a moment his head felt light. He knew Sasuke could. A small part of him really wanted him too. But he couldn't let that happen, not yet. But saying NO to Sasuke was completely out of the question. That would only promise future pains. So Naruto thought smart. _(Yea, I know. Amazing isn't it? LOL)_

_._

_._

_._

"But nii-san, I haven't done your back yet. I wouldn't want your skin burned by the sun." Sasuke took a second to think that over then nodded. "I suppose you're right." He got off the boy and shifted over to his own dark blue beach towel. _(What a surprise.)_ The blond got up and followed after him, positioning himself, his small hands quickly got to work on that beautiful pale back. By looking at his frame if an average person had not known better they would have thought Naruto to be a lot younger then he really is.

.

.

.

The boy weighed a healthy 82 pounds and was as tall as 5' 1". Admittedly that fit him well for a 9 year old. But his petite size and lacking muscle tone made it easy for one to confuse him for a girl. That alone bothered Naruto to no end. He hated being thought of as a girl, but there was nothing he could do about it till he became of age. At his age boys were thought to focus on their studies, which he _hated_ of course. He bears with it though, only punishment would come if he did not. Being able to stay by Sasuke's side was worth it. He has been punished by the elders before, on more then one occasion, for being caught in the forest rather then attending to his studies. But his pranks always made up for it. _Always._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto finished applying Sasuke's sunscreen and stood up above the boy. "I'm finished Sasuke!" The hyperactive little threw his hand in the air and jumped up. "Can we go swimming now?" The raven got up as well turned to face the boy and patted his golden locks. "I thought you told me you don't know how to swim." The blond gave a cute little pout and crossed his arms. "I know, I know. That's why you're going to teach me."

.

.

.

"Let's hurry; it starts to get chilly when the sun sets." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and ran to the water before letting go and splashing in. "Ah… It-t-it's so-o-o _cold_." He shivered while glaring at the boy who dared to actually laugh at him. That's when realization hit him. 'Oh my god, Sasuke is _laughing_, really _laughing_… _wow_." The boy was obviously surprised, that only happens on rare occasions. "You look really sexy when you laugh Sasuke. You should do it more often." The usually stoic boy stopped at that and looked into the latter's sky blue pupils.

.

.

.

"What did you say dobe?"

.

.

.

"Nothing, just forget it." Naruto turned his head and rose out of the water ready to walk on back to the beach. Sasuke grabbed his left arm and pulled him into his chest. "I don't think it was nothing. You know better then to lie to me dobe." He let go of the boy's arm and instead hooked his own arms around the slender waist. "Now, I'm gonna ask this once more. What did you say _dobe_?" Naruto thought over his options and sucked in a deep breath when Sasuke placed his chin on the croak of his neck and shoulders.

.

.

.

"I don't have to repeat myself for you _bastard_. And stop calling me dobe. I've been studying. I know things now." The blond smiled triumphantly at that and attempted to pull away. "That may be so but you don't know everything. There are some things I can teach you, if you're willing to learn." Sasuke sucked on the pressure point and grasped a handful of shaggy locks to tilt his head for better access. "Hmm… uh… Sasu- Chan, please…"

.

.

.

"See dobe? You don't know everything." He continued his ministrations without fail.

.

.

.

"Do to! This is the same thing Neji did the other night." That did it.

.

.

.

Sasuke spun Naruto around and shoved him face first into the hot sand. Getting on top of him he pinned the boy's arms and aligned his face by the other's ear. His once black orbs were now crimson and he snarled. "What the fuck were you doing with Neji, _at night_?' Naruto struggled under his weight and had half a mine to scream. But he knew better. No one would help him. Not only were they on a private beach but Sasuke was his superior. "It was nothing! We were just talking. Stop being such an asshole." An obvious lie. The struggling did not stop until Sasuke held a blade to Naruto's cheek daring him to keep moving. Using his better judgment Naruto halted. Fear evident in his eyes. But there was something else there something deeper. It was anger. His was angry with himself for being so damn weak. "Did you _like_ Neji's visit?"

.

.

.

"Yes because he would never pull some shit like this!"

.

.

.

"That's bullshit and you know it."

.

.

.

"Do I really, because I'm not exactly convinced right now."

.

.

.

Sasuke put away his blade and stood up. Naruto turned over only to be met with a death glare that only promised pain.

.

.

.

"I'd hate to disturb you boys playtime, but father has requested our presence at dinner." The stoic raven that had interrupted them was not at all fazed by the glare sent his way from the little Uchiha. He simply returned it back ten fold. "Stop acting like a child and go wash up. You won't like it if I come for you again." Without another word he turned on his heels and left the two in silence.

.

.

.

...TBC or not. I'll continue if the readers seem interested. REVIEW Its my only food source. This story is _UNEDITED._ If there are mistakes you should let me know.


	2. Seemingly Sweet

Seemingly Sweet

.

.

"Daddy! Mom won't let me wear what I want, to the party tomorrow." The young girl brushed her well manicured fingers through her lavish pink hair, and stopped her screeching after reaching the dinning hall, slamming both hers palms onto the table. She pouted and glared at the man in front of her before once again opening her cherry plump lips and speaking in the sweetest voice she could conjure up.

.

.

"Tomorrow is an important day. My future mate might be there, who, may I remind you; I haven't seen in a long time. But mother is obviously trying to ruin that for me."

.

.

Soon after her rant, a woman, with cascading silk brown hair stepped through the door and calmly took a seat by her father's side. "I, as you so nicely put it, am not trying to ruin anything for you. The outfit you have chosen is not at all appropriate for this sort of party." The women turned her head to the left and gazed into her husbands green orbs sternly. "I am sure your father would agree with me on this." The man cleared his throat and took a sip of his wine clearly fearing for his life.

.

.

"There must be room for compromise. What is it that you wish to wear my dear?" The young girls eyes sparkled as she carefully walked around to her father's side. "I had picked out this lovely red blouse with spaghetti straps and a cute black skirt that would go perfectly with the new heels I've bought. After all, I will be of age in only a few months and my studies have never been better. I want Sasuke to see that I am ready to be by his side. Why can't mother understand that?"

.

.

The girl covered her face and started to sob. "I do understand that, but the Hyuuga girl's birthday party is not the right time and place. Your sleeveless white blouse and blue satin skirt is a lot more suitable." The man once again cleared his throat and spoke in a stern voice that left no room for argument.

.

.

"Your mother is right Sakura. You will not be wearing such a thing to the Hyuuga party. It is true that your 12th birthday is in a few months but until then I expect you to acts your age. And as for compromise you may wear the skirt but must also wear the white blouse. If you are to disobey me and wear anything else tomorrow, so help me you'll be celebrating your birthday with a limp."

.

.

Sakura was stunned by her father's behavior. He had always been kind to her and to have him be so cruel, made her truly realize something. Dressing up and acting like a young woman is simply child's play. When the time came, he would treat her like one as well. Being labeled as a child meant to only focus on your studies and learn minor things that help you during everyday life. Those who come of age are treated more strictly and are often times pushed to their limits.

.

.

"Yes, father." Sakura bent her head refusing to make eye contact with him. "Now leave me to my dinner in peace." Sakura followed her fathers command and bid them goodnight before leaving. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" The women finally broke her silence and took a sip from her wine. "Nonsense! She is no longer a child and I think its time for her to understand that. When she attends the academy a mentor will be given to her that will be just as strict as I. I expect you to follow along with me on this as well. Is that understood, Miyume?"

.

.

Miyume placed her hands on her lap and looked her husband in the eyes calmly. "Yes, I do."

.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

.

Naruto stared at himself in his full body mirror and pouted. After taking a nice long bath he finally cleared his head knowing full well that his night would not end well. Sasuke is angry. Not just with him but with Neji.

.

.

'Tomorrow's Hinata's birthday. I have to go, she's my friend. But also Neji's cousin, which means he'll be there.'

.

.

Sasuke never liked any of his friends. No matter whom they were. He just hated the closeness between him and anyone else. Naruto unwrapped the damp towel from his waist and dropped it on the floor. As he bent over to retrieve his boxers he felt like he was being watched. Cautiously turning around he was met by a pair of glaring eyes.

.

.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto angrily whispered, careful to not alarm anyone one who may be passing through the halls. "I knew it. You are dick less." Naruto quickly grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. "Shut up you pervert! What, so your spying on people now? Guess your master finally got tired of your cockiness." Naruto gave a wide grin at his own joke. The dark haired intruders glare deepened obviously annoyed with the blond.

.

.

"Stop glaring at me bastard!" A cool breeze blew through the window making the flame on the candles dance. After a long tensed silence Naruto charged fist clenched towards the dark figure.

.

.

The figure dodged the hit and slammed the blond into the wall pinning his arms behind him. "I came to deliver a message from a friend. And if that friend had not already made claim on you I'd show you just how cocky I am."

.

.

"Fuck you!"

.

.

"Keep tempting me."

.

.

"Let go of me Sai." Naruto growled struggling against his hold, determined to free himself. The ravens grip only tightened. "Why is it that you never use such language around Sasuke?" Sai leaned into the boys back and gave the base of his earlobe a little nip before fully releasing him. He lounged back on Naruto's bed and lazily stared at the shadows expectantly. Naruto sat on his chest. It was his favorite; made of old oak with gold embedded into the edges and swirls carved at the lock. He caressed his abused wrist and closed his eyes hoping to ignore the boy on his bed but knowing he couldn't.

.

.

"You said you have a message for me. Is it from Sasuke?"

.

.

Silence.

.

.

"Did he want something?"

.

.

Silence.

.

.

Naruto's eyes shot open, clearly becoming aggravated.

.

.

"Answer me! Why are you here instead of him?" Naruto dug his nails into the chest allowing splinters to dig in to his fingers.

.

.

"What did you do?" Sai asked, annoying Naruto further by using such a monotone voice.

.

.

"What do you mean…? Why are you asking me this?" Naruto's impatience was growing. This bastard was making no sense.

.

.

"Sasuke came to practice today very upset and when it was time for him to fight he some how ended up fighting Neji," Sai explained, "even though they are both Dwelves and Dwelves are to never fight on the Estates unless instructed by a master or someone else of higher status. They would have killed each other if not for inbred interference. Both have been confined till morning where they will then be given a serpent. Now I will ask again. What did you do?"

.

.

"Nothing. Why are they being given a serpent for such a small act?"

.

.

"There are troubles growing in the Estates at this time and Veekrols desire power as we all know, so you should probably stay alert unless you wish for that dick of yours to get shorter."

.

.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me. I can take care of myself your warnings aren't necessary."

.

.

"Sasuke said that he does not want you at the Hyuuga party tomorrow. Now why would he say that Naruto?"

.

.

"What do you mean? Hinata's my friend I have to. I can't believe he would even ask that."

.

.

Sai stood from the bed and walked to stand directly in front of Naruto sitting on the chest.

.

.

"He did not ask. He commanded. I suggest you listen… something feels out of place."

.

.

"He's just being an asshole."

.

.

"Well you should probably rest. I have to return before I'm caught." Sai flashed a grin at Naruto then left as quickly as he came but not before stealing a kiss from the blonds pouting lips.

.

.

"You… _BASTARD_!" Naruto landed face first on his bed and released a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He embraced his pillow and curled up at the center of the queen sized bed.

.

.

'Why doesn't he want me to go? Its not like Neji would try anything while so much authority was present.'

.

.

"Sasuke's stupid. I can't believe he did that… for me." He turned over on his bed so that he was gazing through the window. Naruto was deep in thought but after a couple minutes of scowling his mind was made up; he drifted off into dream world, where Sasuke wasn't in confinement, but instead lying beside him.

.

.

"Good night, Sasuke."

.

.

TBC...? Review. I have ideas but there all coming at me too fast. *_*


End file.
